This invention relates to a display container for cigarette packs. Display containers are commonly used to display a variety of cigarette packs. When the containers are stacked users commonly desire to remove the top most container. Heretofore, such a conventional stack of display containers became disrupted when a container unit was removed. In other prior instances, the members used were usually engaged too tightly and were difficult to open.
Conventional cigarette packs have different heights. Therefore, a prior typical display case containing these packs appeared asymmetrical and thus unpleasant aesthetically.
It would be advantageous to provide a cigarette display container that will prevent slippage of other containers in a stack when a top container is removed. Still further it would be advantageous to provide a cigarette display container that is easy to open to remove the cigarette packs. It would be further advantageous to permit cigarette packs of different heights to be displayed without lack of symmetry.